GT Robo
Gourmet Telexistence Robot (a.k.a GT Robo) is a type of robot intended to be used to investigate areas that are normally inaccessible to normal humans. It can supply gourmet ingredients without the user having to step into dangerous soil.[1][2] The robot used mainly by the Bishokukai is based on a creature known as the Nitro, which Toriko and Komatsu encountered onVegetable Sky after they ate the Ozone Herb. The reason for the GT Robo having a similar appearance to the Nitro is because to discover the ingredient "GOD", which Midora desires knowledge of and enlists the help of the Blue Nitro to control all of the world's ingredients. Description The operator can control the movements of the robot from far away and the robot transmits back the senses of sight, touch, hearing, smell and sometimes taste.[3] It can perform the exact same movements in real time. The level of measurement error of the newest GT Robo used by the Bishokukai is less than a millisecond, though individuals with incredible speed like Starjun say that it is still too slow.[3] The New Model is the first kind of GT Robo seen and also the one mainly used by the Bishokukai. The other kinds of robots seen also seem to be based on this one; the most difficult to control are the Giant type and Micro type.[3] The original models of GT Robos are not used by the Bishokukai and are designed with a more humanoid appearance, with some resembling humanoid robots while others are perfect replicas of the humans they are used by. Original models are used mainly by civilians, wealthy individuals and the Allied Forces. The New Model's body is made of a titanium alloy with carbon fiber, which evenMansam could only slightly damage with his Frypunch. The joints are made of Super High Polymer Special Polyethylene with reinforced aramid fiber body hair covering it. The movements of the robot are relayed by its Core Antenna, made of gold for optimal conductivity. Weapons and Techniques *'Knocking': It's able to perform knocking with its fingers. *'Peeler Shot '(ピーラーショット): It shoots out the hair attached to its body to cut out, or "shave", the skin and flesh of its opponent. *'Food Technique: Human Grater '(食義 人間卸''Shokugi: Ningen Oroshi''): Shoots out multiple Peeler Shots. This move was first use by Bei in the Gourmet Coliseum. *'Sense of Pressure Excess:' A defensive part of the GT Robo, which prevent any form of pain to be transmitted to the operator, thus preventing any fatal injuries from being in a fight with a opponent. *'Laser': There is a laser gun in its head capable of penetrating even the Battle Wolf's flesh. *'Cooking Fire': A flamethrower is installed in the palms. Seen on the Giant type. *'Mixer Punch '(ミキサーパンチ): First used by Starjun against Toriko. It spins the hand of the robot and punches the opponent, damaging with the spin.[4] *'Mimicry: '''A new function in the GT robots. *'Camouflage: The new model has the ability to merge with the environment and disappear from the sight. *'Telexistence Mode Boost: '''A prototype function that pushes the GT Robo's power to its limits, and makes its "eyes" glow red when used. *'Separate: '''It makes the GT Robo lose a limb by self destruction for distraction. Yuu used it in conjunction with Camouflage to escape from Toriko. History Puffer Whale Arc GT Robos are first introduced in the Puffer Whale arc when Toriko, Komatsu and Coco, after finishing eating the one Puffer Whale they were able to successfully extract the poison from, are surprised to see a black GT Robo with an intense aura of killing intent come out of the water in the Cave Beach from the ocean's side. Its sheer killing intent was great enough to mobilise Coco and Toriko into summoning all their strength in self defence. The GT Robo however, simply ignored them and passed on by. Gourmet Coliseum Arc When Mansam orders everyone to evacuate the colosseum, the GT Robo piloted by Bei shoots his hand through his stomach and unveils his disguise. It effortlessly resists Mansam's attacks and shoots its laser through the chief's throat. Annoyed by the young battle wolf's whimpering, Bei pilots the GT Robo to kill it, but finds his attack blocked by the adult battle wolf. The battle wolf uses its last moments to groom its offspring, causing Bei to laugh at the scene. Bei's laughter annoys Toriko, who then manipulates him to open up the GT Robo's laser compartment and damages it significantly with the '''5-Hit Ice Pick Kugi Punch. [5] It threatens to self-destruct, but is instead destroyed by the Colosseum's lasers. The antenna component tries to escape and is instead picked off by Mansam's Hayanpanther. Regal Mammoth Arc As Mansam celebrates with his full-course, he realizes that the GT Robo sent to the Colosseum was purely to distract the IGO staff from taking the Jewel Meat from the Regal Mammoth. Other GT Robos are shown searching the 8th Biotope. The Giant GT Robo fights Coco while the one piloted by Sedoru fights Sunny . The former's metallic framework is easily able to resist the majority of Coco's organic poisons, while the latter makes use of a beast within the Regal Mammoth to distract Sunny and prevent him from using his hairs to optimal ability. The Giant Robo is eventually destroyed with Coco’s Aqua Regia attack, meant to destroy its gold core, while Sedoru’s GT Robo is immobilized by Sunny’s hairs, tangling its inner workings. It is discovered that the pilot of the black GT Robo was Starjun[6], who confronts Toriko and Rin, effortlessly defeating both and accidentally blowing Toriko directly to the Jewel Meat. As Starjun attempts to take Komatsu’s knife, he is confronted by Toriko, who persuades him to raise the “sense pressure of excess” of the GT Robo to 100% so he can experience the fear of death, which Stajun obliged. Subsequently, Starjun's GT Robo is defeated by Toriko's 10-Hit Kugi Punch, shattering even the insides of the GT Robo. BB Corn Arc When Grinpatch went to retrieve the GT Robo from the IGO’s 1st Biotope, he was greeted by Shigematsu and Mansam. Realizing this, Grinpatch retreated stating that the GT Robos were worthless pieces of junk anyway. Century Soup Arc The Bishokukai sneaked up on Komatsu with the new Micro Model GT Robo piloted by Yuu in an effort to obtain the Century Soup and successfully stole the last natural soup from Komatsu. Yuu commented that the Micro Model inability to kill a single human after he rendezvous with Alfaro. Post-Century Soup Arc When Midora tastes the Century Soup, he decides to allocate all of the Bishokukai to search for food in the Gourmet World, stating that those who cannot enter would use GT Robos to do so. Meeting Starjun Again It is shown that Meria, the owner of Bar Meria, which is located in a relatively dangerous part of the Human World, uses a GT Robo to serve her guests in the otherwise uninhabitable area. Meteor Garlic Arc During Niceny's visit to the Bishokukai's Dining Kitchen. Niceny suggests the use of Nitro's in order to procure the "World Ranker" chefs. Joejoe however, shutters at the very idea and suggest using the newest model of GT Robo's for the job. Joejoe reassures Niceny, that the newest models performance has been greatly elevated and their durability goes without saying. The new model GT Robo's even have new functions loaded such as "Mimicry". A GT Robo was seen outside of Otogi Castle, which was used to capture Otake, whether or not the GT Robo was one of the newest models remains unknown. Four Beast Arc When the Four Beast invaded the Human World, the Allied Forces use GT Robos in piloting their vehicles to avoid casualties when fighting the Four Beast. Cooking Festival Arc The Bishokukai’s newest Super Large GT Robo appear after they turn off their Camouflage ability when they cut off the Giraffebirds heads. They were then destroyed with the Giraffebirds Carnivore Mode by shots of Appetite Energy. Role in Ultima Category:Objects Category:Organization Category:Antagonists Category:Technology Category:Henchmen